


Be Ambitious

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cockblocking, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, Lingerie, Making Out, Male!Sehun, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, female!baekhyun, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p><span><span></span></span><strong>A/N:</strong> Baekhyun has pretty hands, Sehun has needs. Or is it the other way around.<br/><strong>Warning:</strong> Female!Baekhyun. HighSchool!AU (I'm warning you because that means homework)<span> (and parents)</span><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Ambitious

 

6\.             **Clothed getting off** **|Rating:** NC-17  **|Pairing:** SeBaek **|Wordcount:** 2215 

 

 ** _Be Ambitious_**  
  
Baekhyun didn't do this very often, rarely in fact. She hadn't the need to. Her previous boyfriends were older, knew what she wanted, when she wanted, knew how to touch her just right, they could make her squirm in the most delicious of ways.  
  
"Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun whined from Sehun's bed, her younger boyfriend had his head stuck in a trigonometry textbook, a class she had no doubt sat the year before. Sehun didn't even acknowledge her. Didn't look up to see her nestled on his comforter, one leg propped up in just the right way that would make Sehun drink in her milky thighs, just a glimpse of the new hot pink lace panties Baekhyun had worn just for Sehun visible. Alas she was given not even one of his customary grunts.  
  
Having a younger boyfriend left Baekhyun with the control in their relationship. Despite her love for short skirts that showed off her lean legs,  Baekhyun ultimately wore the pants in their relationship. Sehun had the virginal qualities she didn't. Baekhyun took great pride in how she'd sculpted Sehun from hormonal teenaged boy who shot his load before he could unclasp her Victoria's Secret bra, into the man that could get her off with just two long thin fingers, and when Baekhyun wanted his tongue.    
  
In return for teaching Sehun how to pleasure a woman, in four short months Baekhyun had mapped Sehun's body and knew just where to touch, and where not, where he preferred light fleeting fingers, and where just pressing her thumb with the perfect amount of pressure could have him spilling over in his superman underwear in seconds flat. Baekhyun was good.  
   
"Sehun. Let's go do something! I'm bored. You can do your homework later Let's go get bubble tea. Please." Baekhyun tried again, rolling onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow, long wavy brown hair framing her face perfectly when Sehun looked over. Baekhyun knew that Sehun could see the way her shirt clung to her breasts, how her skirt was still too high up her waist, and how one of her regulation knee-high socks had slipped down. Baekhyun knew she was irresistible like this- how could Sehun concentrate on trigonometry was unfathomable to her.

 And she was not just a pretty face and rocking body.  
  
"Later. I told you at lunch I couldn't do anything after school today. I need to get this done. Baek, you'd be better just going home." Sehun turned back to his work as quickly as he'd turned to look in Baekhyun's direction, his eyes didn't even linger or look anywhere lower than her chin.  
  
Baekhyun gave an indignant "hmph" noise to voice her annoyance at Sehun, she waited another minute, for Sehun to change his mind (nothing), before sitting up on the bed, righting her skirt and redoing a few of the buttons on her shirt. Still nothing.  She slammed his bedroom door on her way out, certain even that didn't get Sehun's attention. Oh Sehun would regret the day he chose mathematics over her.  
  
Fucking mathematics.  
  
  
 

  
  
Sehun spent the rest of the week trying to get his girlfriend to talk to him again. A box of candy slipped into her bag, carrying her lunch tray, walking her home silently everyday after school. She didn't. By the weekend Sehun was getting desperate for Baekhyun's attention again, and Baekhyun was honestly starting to miss her stuck up sarcastic piece of ass.  
  
_Early_ on Saturday morning, by Baekhyun's standards, Oh Sehun was standing on her front door step, the keys to his mother's car in hand as he made promises of a day of spoiling and pampering in way of apology. Baekhyun felt her heart swell, just a little- because romantic gestures totally didn't do it for her.  
  
"I am sorry. I know it's no excuse but I can't do trigonometry proofs to save my life, and you being all sexy and alluring on my bed really didn't help. I needed blood in my brain not my briefs."  
  
"I am surprised you even noticed." Baekhyun couldn't keep the smile off  her face, Sehun took it as his opportunity to wrap his arms around Baekhyun in a hug.  
  
"How could I not?" Sehun was smiling, the teen already knew he had earned Baekhyun's forgiveness by doing very little.  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun and Sehun arrived back long after Baekhyun's parents had gone out for the evening, the usual note stuck to the fridge with a magnet saying what time they would be home. Not that either Sehun or Baekhyun paid much notice to it as they bypassed the kitchen for the stairs that led to the first floor and raced into Baekhyun's room, the door swinging closed and the lock clicking into place easily.  
  
"I've been waiting all week to get my hands on you." Sehun's hands were pulling the ends of Baekhyun's blouse from the top of her skirt.  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"My mathematics tutor's." Sehun mumbled, fingers already working at the last few buttons of Baekhyun's blouse.  
  
"What did he have to do with stopping us from having sex?" Baekhyun asked, her hands flat against Sehun's chest.  
  
"He gave me such a hard set of questions." Sehun let out with a whine as they dropped onto the bed.  
  
"Well now I have something else that's hard in my hands." Baekhyun was practically purring as she rubbed Sehun through his jeans for the second time that day, (no one could prove that quick hand job she gave to Sehun in the disabled toilet of the mall food court that afternoon).  
  
"Always such a way with words." Sehun quickly eased Baekhyun onto her back.  
  
Her thigh-high stocking clad feet were flat against the comforter as Sehun moved to open her legs wider,  his broad shoulders forcing her to open her legs further as he settled between them. His hands ran along the line of her leg, stopping when he reached the elastic suspenders that had been holding the stockings in place all day.  
  
"Stockings and suspenders. Should I hazard a guess you were intending on seeing me today regardless of whether I came to pick you up or not?" Sehun smirked from his position between her thighs, pressing a kiss to the pale skin not concealed by stocking, or lingerie. Baekhyun lifting her head from the pillows to look down at where Sehun was playing with the elastic straps hooked under his fingers, snapping it against her skin gently.  
  
"Actually I'm meeting this other guy after you leave so you'd better make this quick." Baekhyun bit back, not in the mood for Sehun's smugness right now.  
  
Sehun stopped playing with the elastic. "This other guy, what's he like?"  
  
"Tall."  
  
"I'm tall." Sehun moved up the bed, hovering over Baekhyun's chest for a moment, eyes glued to her breasts that were still barely hidden by the cups of the red satin bra, only looking away when-  
  
"Handsome." Baekhyun continued, her hands coming from her sides to pull Sehun closer for a kiss.  
  
"I'm handsome." Sehun breathed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's ivory neck.  
  
"Narcissist." Baekhyun muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't see a narcissist. Your personalities are far too similar." Sehun barely lifted his mouth away from Baekhyun's skin. Sehun had a need to mark Baekhyun as his when they were together. She always complained about the amount of cover up she needed to use to hide them sufficiently at school every day, but she never stopped Sehun from littering her neck with hickies when they did this. She not-so-secretly liked when Sehun laid claim to her.  
  
"Shut up and put your tongue to good use already."  Baekhyun pushed Sehun away, two hands placed one on either shoulder, as she pushed him down her body. Confusion swept over Sehun's handsome face for all of ten seconds, before a smirk pulled at his lips, kissing his way down Baekhyun's flat stomach to the waist of her skirt, his hands sliding along the tops of Baekhyun's thighs and under her skirt, his fingers curled around the top of her panties, pulling them down slowly.  
  
"When will your parents be home?" Sehun asked, Baekhyun's parents were like clockwork, always predictable as to when they would be home or not.  
  
"The usual time." Baekhyun closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillows, trusting Sehun to do his best without further instruction.  
  
"What time is it now?" Sehun asked,  lifting Baekhyun's legs, her skirt bunching up and no longer concealing anything from Sehun's view, if Baekhyun had been watching Sehun, she would have seen him lick his lips before smirking, shuffling forward a little, two fingers sliding slowly over her folds, teasing her to no end. She'd been waiting more than a week for Sehun, Baekhyun couldn't understand why he would waste time teasing her like this. His touches coming and going, the feeling of his breath so close to her, that his tongue was so close, what she wouldn't do for Sehun to-  
  
  
"God!" Baekhyun's hands grabbed at Sehun's hair, the younger having spread her out, before sticking his tongue inside her, wiggling it back and forth. This was so new, not anything Baekhyun had taught the younger, if Baekhyun wasn't already wet from Sehun's teasing, she was now. Her skin prickled lightly when Sehun's fingers rubbed against her clit, her hips rolling as she wanted Sehun's tongue deeper, his fingers to move faster. Baekhyun would happily stay with Sehun between her thighs for hours until she couldn't even remember her own name anymore.  
  
  
"A narcissist, and a god. Who's better?"  
  
"You are going to have to work a bit harder than that Sehun." Baekhyun's voice broke into a loud moan when Sehun lightly caught her clit between his teeth, tugging with just enough pressure for pleasure to run up Baekhyun's spine, and her thighs to quake, Sehun's hands the only thing stopping her from closing her thighs tight around him. She really hadn't taught him that.  
  
"Shhh, wait a moment." Sehun slid up the bed clamping a hand over Baekhyun's mouth, "I heard something."  
  
  
"Baekhyun? Are you home yet?" The distinct voice of Baekhyun's mother at the base of the stairs carried easily up to Baekhyun's room.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Baekhyun replied after prying Sehun's hand from her mouth.  
  
"Well come down and talk to us."  
  
"Just give me a moment," Baekhyun  looked at Sehun between her legs again, warning him to behave with just that one look, "I'm just getting changed."  
  
"How am I meant to leave now?" Sehun whispered. As far as Baekhyun's parents knew she was still their very innocent, not sexually active daughter- not the promiscuous girlfriend Sehun knew and cherished. Despite all the "mom walks in on daughter having sex" porn that exists on the internet, Sehun knows Baekhyun's mom was not a pornstar, and he was not in some amateur porno right now. In this equation "Sehun + Baekhyun + Girlfriend's mom = blue balls".  
  
"Well come speak to us before we go to bed."  
  
"Okay Mom!" Baekhyun yelled back.  
  
"You're such a bad girl Baekhyun." Sehun sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Baekhyun's thigh.  
  
"Hurry up and make me come, or you will be better acquainted with your hand than you've been in a while." Baekhyun spat at Sehun, she was in no mood to not get what she wanted, with her parents home earlier than usual- she wouldn't be getting Sehun's cock tonight.  
  
 God, did Baekhyun want Sehun's cock buried deep inside her.  
  
"Baekhyun," Sehun sighed not at all begrudgingly at being bossed around by his girlfriend. Watching as she settled herself back into her pillows (far too many to be comfortable in Sehun's opinion, but his opinion wasn't valid in this case- he was stupid and what did he know?), Sehun tenderly pressed a kiss to the already red mark blooming on Baekhyun's soft skin.  
  
"Sehun, I don't want to ask you again." Baekhyun nudged Sehun lightly in the side with the heel of her foot, urging him in the right direction. Sehun was sure Baekhyun treated the family dog better than she treated him sometimes- he'd never seen her kick Rover ever. (Rover even had better luck than Sehun using puppy dog eyes to get treats from Baekhyun too. Note to self: Be re-incarnated as the Byun family pet, less abuse.)  
  
"Do you really want your mom to walk in on us?" Sehun argued, his hands squeezing a little harder than necessary. A small whine of want escaped Baekhyun.  
  
"I know you would like me to," Sehun paused to slowly trace his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, pleased with the way Baekhyun's breath caught in her chest, hips wiggling trying to pull his attention back to her,  to her wants.  
  
"Touch you, stretch you out and work you up until all you can remember is my name,"  
  
"Sehun." Baekhyun whined. Sehun did not give in to girlfriends that pouted to get their own way. "Fine. I'll get dressed, but if I don't get this," Sehun bit his own lip when Baekhyun's long thin fingers grasped him through his jeans once again, "before next weekend I am going out and buying myself-"  
  
"I'll make sure you don't have to buy yourself anything. I'm all you're going to need."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
